Currently, physiological measurements and angiographic images are displayed on separate monitors or at least separate windows on a common monitor. As a result, medical personnel must attempt to determine what portion(s) of the angiographic image corresponds to the obtained physiological measurements while looking between separate monitors and/or different portions of a single monitor. In that regard, the black and white nature of angiographic images with “grayscale” contrast between the anatomy and radiopaque elements makes the radiopaque markers difficult to identify in many instances.
Further, the current focus of cardiovascular diagnostic techniques is to identify particular spots of the vasculature that may be suitable for treatment (e.g., stents, balloons, and/or other treatment techniques). Each of these locations is referred to as a focal stenosis. However, in some instances it is desirable to identify what is referred to as a diffuse stenosis. In particular, it is desirable to identify diffuse stenoses that extend over the length of the vessel such that when considered over a majority or the entire length of the diffuse stenosis presents as a clinically significant stenosis, but when considered over shorter, partial lengths of the diffuse stenosis may appear as innocuous or at least less problematic. By evaluating the effects of both focal stenoses and diffuse stenoses a more complete diagnosis of the patient can be made, which leads to more appropriate treatments and, therefore, better patient outcomes.
Aspects of the present disclosure, address these and other issues surrounding intravascular diagnostic techniques and treatment techniques. For example, in some instances the present disclosure is directed to the control and display of intravascular images augmented with co-registered focal and/or diffuse physiological measurements (pressure, flow, temperature, viscosity, etc.).